Double Date
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: One shot of a double date with Frank and Denise and Jeremy and Tonya. Jeremy realizes he definitely made the right decision in proposing to Tonya.


**A little one shot of a double date between Frank and Denise and Jeremy and Tonya. Rated T just to be safe since the end is a little suggestive. Please read and review! **

Tonya Gabriel stood in front of the mirror one final time. Though she had met Denise many times before, Frank once or twice, and obviously knew Jeremy very well, she was still nervous about this double date. _"How did Jeremy talk me into dinner with my future in laws?" _Tonya thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Jeremy was on the other side.

"Hey babe," he said hugging her and kissing her.

"Hi honey," she answered against his lips.

Jeremy pulled back since he could feel her tension and she forced a small smile, "You alright Tonya?"

"Yeah just nervous that's all," she admitted honestly.

"You'll be fine," Jeremy reassured her as she locked the door and followed him to the car, "I mean, you've met them both before haven't you?"

"Well Denise yeah," said Tonya, "But your father: once at the medic tent when I was treating General Holden and once at the airfield when you both returned from Afghanistan."

Jeremy chuckled getting into the driver's seat, "He likes you trust me. Allowing you to call him Frank is definitely a start. None of my other girlfriends could."

"How many girlfriends?" asked Tonya jokingly, "I want to know my competition."

Jeremy's face fell a little and said, "Well only one girlfriend, Amanda Holden."

"Wait Holden? As in Post Commanding family Holden?" asked Tonya.

"Yeah well you know Emmalin right?" Tonya nodded, "Well they had another girl Amanda. She was our age. She passed away in 2008," said Jeremy sadly.

Tonya looked down sadly. She didn't know Michael and Claudia Joy Holden had lost a daughter, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so insensitive Jer."

"You didn't know," Jeremy said, "Besides, I don't think it would've worked out. We were going different ways. But everything happens for a reason right?" he glanced over at her and took her hand. They arrived at the restaurant where Frank and Denise were already waiting outside, "Evening Mom, Dad," said Jeremy.

"Boy we saw you when you left the house," chuckled Frank, "Good to see you again Tonya."

"Same here Frank," she said, "I didn't know we were having Chinese?" she said a little nervously.

"Don't worry Tonya, Jeremy told us you can't have peanuts," said Denise.

"Not without going into anaphylactic shock," chuckled Tonya lightly, though there was nothing funny about it when it happened.

"They don't cook in peanut oil here," said Frank, "We checked."

Tonya nodded and followed her future in laws into the restaurant, "I never told you that," she scolded Jeremy.

"I think your sisters mentioned that you have a peanut allergy one time when we were Skyping," said Jeremy, "You know when you first introduced me to them."

"Lizzie?" asked Tonya curiously. Jeremy sighed and nodded. Tonya just shook her head. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Gabriel was seventeen years old; though the two of them and their other sister, Brooke, age fourteen, were all very close, it drove Tonya insane that Lizzie loved butting into her personal life. The young couple joined Frank and Denise and looked over their menus.

After they ordered, Frank started the conversation, "So Tonya, what made you want to go into nursing?"

Tonya shrugged her shoulders and sipped her wine, "My Mom is a nurse. I guess following in the family footsteps," said Tonya, "But I didn't really have the money to go to college, so that's why I did an ROTC scholarship. How about you Denise?"

"Pretty much the same minus the ROTC part," said Denise, "And I wanted to help people. And I don't think I've ever asked, how did you two meet?"

"When I brought Giron in for a dislocated shoulder and she called the two of us idiots," said Jeremy only to receive a sharp elbow jab from Tonya.

"I did not call you guys idiots!" she scolded.

"You're exact words were 'Your government thanks you for taking yourselves out of action for blatant stupidity,'" quoted Jeremy with his best impression of Tonya.

Tonya blushed embarrassed while Frank and Denise laughed quietly. Frank regained his composure and said, "Don't worry son, your mother basically called me stupid when we first met."

"I did not!" shouted Denise though it was a quiet shout since they were in a restaurant.

"Don't worry I was just teasing but yeah you did Dee," he said. By now the food had arrived so everyone enjoyed their meals and continued to converse throughout the night. When dinner was over, Frank and Jeremy paid and Jeremy drove Tonya back to her place after bidding her farewell to Frank and Denise. Tonya opened the door and Jeremy followed inside.

"You want anything babe? Water, tea, coffee?" asked Tonya only to be stopped and kissed by her fiancée.

He leaned his forehead against hers and asked, "So it wasn't that bad was it?"

Tonya sighed and smiled, "No it was actually pretty fun." The couple began to kiss passionately. Jeremy deepened the kiss only to have Tonya pull away, "Jeremy."

"What's wrong?" chuckled Jeremy.

"It's just…" Tonya stuttered, "It's just that it's my first time."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and asked, "Really?"

"Why does that shock you so much?" asked Tonya.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. You're so beautiful I just didn't think…" He stopped when Tonya raised her eyebrows so he knew not to go any further.

"Babe, I'm sorry but can we wait? I don't know if I'm ready just yet," Tonya admitted honestly.

Jeremy nodded and kissed her on the forehead. As much as he wanted to, they both had to be ready, "Okay," he whispered.

"But," she smirked, "Can you still stay with me tonight?"

Jeremy smiled and nodded, "Of course. Let me just let Mom and Dad know so they don't worry."

Tonya nodded and went to get dressed for bed. Soon, Jeremy followed and dressed down to his boxers and crawled in bed next to her, "I'd never thought I'd be in bed with such a beautiful woman."

Tonya looked over at Jeremy's toned body, the scent of his cologne all too enticing. She leaned over to him and kissed him hard, "I changed my mind. I'm ready."

Jeremy stopped her took off his dog tags, putting them around her neck. He reveled the feeling of her up against him as they made love and he took her virgin innocence. When they were finished, he could tell she was satisfied as they continued to cuddle, "Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Tonya kissed him once more and said, "I love you Jeremy. So much. That was incredible."

Jeremy chuckled lightly as he looked into Tonya's eyes and responded, "I love you too honey." And he really did love Tonya, beautiful, his Tonya. Forever.


End file.
